The Aftermath of Breaking Dawn
by twilightexelled
Summary: Bella and Edward go to college.Bella and Edward meet new challenges.A Volturi secret dective captures Bella in her own home. What will Edward do to find her?Or will he try at all? Canon Pairings.First Fanfiction.*If Stephenie Meyer made another book*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 1

As I walked onto campus I saw every eye on Edward and I. If I was still human I know I would be blushing right now, I was so embarrassed. When I look over I lock eyes with a small, scrawny boy who looks out of place. Immediately he looks down and starts to walk away. Edwards hand tightens in mine.

"Who was that boy?" I ask as normal as I can.

"His name is Jonny and he is very interested by you. He wants to get to know you better?" Edward sounded mad.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked confused.

"Of curse it is. Do you know what would happen if he gets to interested in you. I'll have to kill him and I'm trying to be good."

Ha. Edward is so overreacting. Like he would be interested in me. Everything about me repels everyone. Who could ever like that. Well besides me.

As we walk into our new house ,just off of campus, I notice that Edward is unusually tense. Even when we were taking about Jonny he wasn't this tense. I try to read his face, but I give up easily.

"What is it?" I ask kind of fierce.

"Something isn't right here. Do you smell that?" He said sniffing the air.

As I sniff the air I taste the strangest thing, so I focus and open my shield. _What is that. It smells like a vampire, but with an off sent?_

"Yes, exactly. I can't decipher it. It has no thoughts."

_What should we do. We cant just stand here. _I get into a protective crouch.

"I don't think it is a threat, but you wait here while I go check it out."

"Ha are you kidding I'm not letting you go alone. If it is a threat then I rather us both go down than just you. Now how fair would that be for you to be taken away from me. No not happening I'm coming with you."

"Ugg why do you have to be so hard. Well then come on."

We take the stairs two at a time amused to get to the top where we are sure the mystery person waits. As we get closer I here a numbing sound and automatically freeze. "Did you hear that?" I ask to Edward.

"What? I didn't hear anything. Why, what did it sound like?"

"I don't know it was something that made my whole body go numb. It was the highest sound I have ever heard. It makes me what to go towards it."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Edward voice had so much worry in it.

"No, don't worry about it. I can handle a little sound."

By that time we were at the top of the stairs. Looking around nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but we new something was. When I walked into Renesma's bedroom I heard something in the closet. When I went to open it a tall man came out. He looked 8 feet tall. "Edward" I cried out.

"O don't worry my dear nothing will happen to you my Bose just needs you for something. I'll bring you right back. No need to get your husband involved."

Right when he said that Edward entered the room. "Bella? Where are you? Bella?

"What are you talking about I'm right here Edward."

"Don't waste your breath he can't hear you. See I'm sort of like you. You can make sure that everyone in your shield cant get hurt by any outside force, and I make sure that everything in my shield cant be seen or heard by any outside force. So you see your precious Edward can't hear you so it would be best if you just come with me without a fight.

"And why would I do that." I say turning around to kick him. Just then I hear that noise just louder and I instantly can't move. "What did you do to me. Why can't I move?"

"Well if you weren't' going to come with me without a fight then I was going to have to force you to come. Well how rude of me. I forgot to mencon that I have another ability. You see I make a certain noise that can only be heard by certain people and then they end up not being able to move. You for instance heard only a small portion of my noise on the stairs as Edward could not because I didn't want Edward to come to me I wanted you and now that I have you I can take you to my master. Come now you don't mind if I have to carry you. I didn't think so." And before I had time to protest I was being carried down to the front door.

**write back and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas about upcomming chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

The man ended up taking me to a very dark room (partially because he had me blindfolded). When he let me go I was in front of a group of people who seemed to be taking notes on me. Just to be safe I made sure that my shield was up.

"What are you doing with me?" I asked to the man who dragged me here.

"Please, my dear don't worry. They are not here to hurt you, they are merely here to draw you. As for you are to be the lady of the house hold after you marry the master, and he needs pictures of you to hang around the house, he can also get a midday snack."

"WHAT." I nearly shouted. "Don't you know that I'm already married to the man of my life and I had a beautiful child with him. You can't make me marry someone else if I don't want to, and I defiantly don't want to."

"Please don't be like that Bella, if you don't do this the way the master wants then he will have to hurt your loved ones. Ah its time. Come with me Bella."

So the man dragged me to a strange room in this castle like palace. The room was dark and very familiar like I had been there in a dream. It had a long table in the middle of it surrounded by chairs each a meter apart. There was a humongous mid-evil chandelier in the middle of the ceiling placing just enough light in the room to see everything, but not be able to see the texture or design of it if you had human eyes. Right then I realized where I have seen this before. It wasn't a dream more like a nightmare of my human life. It was in factually the castle of the volturi.

"You work for the volturi? And one of them wants to marry me? But why. What would I be able to do for them and what makes them think that I would want to marry them. Obviously they remember last year when we kicked their butt. And why would they want to betray Carlisle?"

"They have their reasons. I can't tell you because I don't know myself, but I'm sure it's a good one. Now please just sit down and be quiet. Stay still. I will go get the master."

"ha, sit down and be quiet who do you think I am some gunny pig that will do your every will." That was the funniest thing I have ever heard.

Just then the hidden back door started to open and out came one of the volturi brothers ready to make me his wife.


End file.
